What Fate Had in Mind
by 23a
Summary: Does everyone have a fate? Or do we make our own choices? Henry struggles with this as he decides what to do with a startling new piece of information, and whether or not he can leave his family behind to save them.
1. A Frightening Prophecy

_It's fate, Henry. Don't waste time trying to find a way around it. It's your fate. Everyone in this town is in danger again, but this time, they're in danger of you. You'll kill them all, and the more you try to get out of it the closer you get. It's over, Henry, the battle's over. And you lose._

* * *

Henry woke up, terrified. He'd been having the same dream for days now, a woman's voice telling him he would kill his entire family, the whole town even. Such a strange voice, thinking it could tell the future. Normally, stuff involving the future was something he would go to Grandpa Rumple about, but Belle had kicked him out of town. Maybe Belle had a book about it? He decided to go see her. He got dressed and went to the library.

* * *

"Belle?", he asked, walking in.

She looked up. "Henry! Hi!" She frowned. "You look upset about something."

_So do you, _Henry thought, though he knew what she was upset about. "Yeah, um, I was just wondering if you had any books on seeing the future?"

Belle nearly dropped the book she was holding. "Why?"

"Just... wondering."

"Henry..."

He sighed. "Fine. I had a dream about a voice telling me about... something that was going to happen. I want to know what that means."

Belle frowned. "Who's voice?"

"A woman's", Henry said. "Not..." He left the thought hanging in the air.

"But... the only other people who could see the future were Seers, and they're all dead."

"Weird..."

"Well, I have a book I can lend you, if you want."

"Thanks, Belle", He said. She handed him the books and he walked out.

* * *

"Henry?", Emma asked when he got back to the apartment. "Where were you?"

"Library", he replied nonchalantly.

"Why...?"

"To get some books."

"Ok..."

He went upstairs. He loved his family, he really did. And if he couldn't figure this thing out, if this future was his fate, he could avoid it. He could avoid killing them. All he had to do was cross the town line, and he would never be able to return.


	2. Dreams are Just Dreams

_Give up Henry. Admit it. You can't fight it. You can't save them from you. Give up. You know what's coming. Just give in. They're all in danger Henry. Very _deep _trouble. They're all in danger from YOU._

* * *

Henry woke up screaming. His mother [Emma] came running in. "Henry? You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"Just... stuff."

"Well remember kid, dreams are just dreams."

"What about the Netherworld?"

Emma frowned. "Usually."

"Ok, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Emma left, and Henry, unable to go back to sleep, opened the book for information. Blinking a bit to remove the tiredness in his eyes, he began to read.

* * *

Henry walked back to the pawn shop. "Thanks for the books, Belle."

She smiled. "You're welcome Henry. You find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, actually. There's some people above the Seers, according to mythology. The Three Fates. They decide the future."

"That is interesting", Belle said.

"Yeah", Henry replied. "Well, thanks again." He left the shop.

Henry was quite nervous. Was that who he was up against? The Fates? Was there such a thing as Fates? As something that decided your destiny? And if so, could he beat them? Or was leaving the only choice he had?


	3. Fighting Fate

**A/N: Btw, this story is set during those 6 weeks that were skipped on the show **

Regina looked over the dinner table at Henry. He seemed upset. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"Well... nothing, really, just some dreams I've been having."

She started a bit. "Like the Netherworld?"

"No, Mom, nothing like that. Just dreams."

"And what happened in them?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Henry..."

"Just... a voice. Telling me my fate. A woman's voice. Mom, is your fate pre-decided?"

"Well, Henry, I don't think so. What you do with your life is up to nobody but you."

Henry smiled. "Thanks mom."

* * *

_Don't pretend, Henry. Don't pretend you're not afraid. I know you are. You're afraid of what may happen to them, but most of all, you're afraid of what you might do. Too bad. It's your fate, and you can't fight it. You can try, sure, but you will fail. If you need proof, just see what tommorrow brings. _

* * *

Henry woke up to a lot of noise. Regina was yelling into the phone, something about, "Well what can I do about it?", and... Emma was there, coming towards his room. "Kid, come on."

"Wha - what happened?"

Emma sighed. "Your uncle is sick."

"What? Neal?"

"Yeah. We're going to the hospital."

* * *

When they arrived, Henry's grandparents were attempting to push past Dr. Whale into a small room. "He is our son!", David was yelling."

"But he's my patient", Whale said.

"Shut up, Whale!", Snow yelled at him.

Henry walked up to the window, and looked in at the little baby, hooked up to monitors. The voice snuck into his head. _Told you so. _


	4. Desperate Times

"This is my fault", Henry said, as he and Emma looked at the baby.

"Henry, it's not your fault", said Emma. "How could you even say that?"

"Mom, those dreams I've been having told me that I was putting everyone in danger, and that this would happen. You're all in danger because of me."

"Henry, that is ridiculous."

"Mom, I can't put you in danger anymore."

"Henry, it's my job to worry about you, not the other way around."

"Mom, seriously. Neal could die. And everyone else could too. I have to fix this."

"And how do you intend to do that, Henry?"

"Simple", he replied, "I have to leave Storybrooke."

* * *

Henry knew he had to work fast. His mother, convinced that he had changed his mind about leaving after their conversation, had let him go up to his room. And now he had to decide what to pack and get out before she finished her phone conversation.

He threw in his clothes, or most of them, anyway, and a few of his video games, then his phone, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and his camera, as well as all his cash. Then he looked around and his eyes fell on the big Once Upon a Time book. His hand closed around it, ready to put into his bag, when he thought of Neal. Little baby Neal. If he survived, which Henry really hoped he would, then he would want to know where they all came from. Henry grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and scrawled _For Neal _on the paper, then placed it on the book, and packed the paper and pen for good measure. Then he slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. He wrote another note:  
_Mom, Grandma, Grandpa  
I'm sorry I have to do this. It's for your safety. I love you all.  
Sincerely, Henry_

He left the note on the counter, opened the door carefully, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

He was glad to find that Regina was not home; he didn't have to face her. He wrote her a note similar to his previous one and left it on her counter, then left to make his final stop.


	5. Desperate Measures

He knocked on the door of the pawn shop. "Come in, Henry!" Belle called.

He walked in. "I just wanted to return the books I borrowed."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Done with them already?"

"Yeah, I - I learned everything I needed to know."

"I heard about Neal. Is he alright?"

"He will be. I hope."

"I'm sure he will."

_"Because I'm leaving," _Henry thought. "Yeah. He will."

"You don't have to leave to make that happen."

Henry looked up, startled. "How did you -"

"Henry, come on. You've been having issues hearing about a predetermined fate, meaning probably something bad. You borrow books about it. Something bad happens. You return the books. It's not very subtle."

"Oh."

"Henry, why would you're leaving help?"

He took a breath. "The woman said everyone in this town was in danger because of me."

Belle frowned. "That can't be true. Someone must just be manipulating you."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Henry, don't go," she said. "Whatever is going on, we can work it out together."

"Together?"

"Together."

'"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, go stop your mothers and grandparents from worrying themselves to death over you."

**A/N: I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. I APOLOGIZE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOREVER. HERE IS A CHAPTER. SEE YOU NEXT ONE (LESS WAIT) :)**


	6. Answers

**A/N: *ducks as objects are thrown* I AM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *ducks as other object is thrown* Eh, okay, whatever. Just read the chapter. **

Henry was very glad that he removed the note from Regina's counter before she got to see it. Of course, he was not so lucky at the apartment.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed as soon as he walked in the door. "What is this?"

"Well..."

"Henry, what did you do?" Snow asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I changed my mind."

"What were you going to do?" David asked.

Henry was silent for a second. "Skip town."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because..." With a sigh, he finally decided to just tell them. "I've been having dreams about how everyone was in danger from me, and something bad was gonna happen... then Neal got sick, and... and..."

"Henry, Neal is fine," David said, and Henry looked at him, startled. "He had a minor infection, they're treating it and he'll be out tomorrow."

"Henry, why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Henry, that's our job."

"Look," Henry said, "It's all good, I'm not leaving. Belle changed my mind."

"Belle? You told her?"

"Well, I borrowed some books from her."

"And what did they say?" Snow asked.

"Well, there are these people called the Three Fates... apparanetly they decide your fate."

"Henry, there's no such thing," Emma insisted.

"Well, I don't know," said Henry. "I don't even know how to find out."

"Ask," said Snow. "You said you've been having dreams... ask, in your dreams."

"Uh... ok?"

* * *

That night, Henry closed his eyes with a plan in mind. Then when the voice came,

_Henry, this was just the beginning. Worse will come. Danger. Death. Destruction. _

"Who are you?!" he called out.

There was a pause.

"Kay, well, my name's Jenna..."


	7. What's Really Going On?

"Jenna? That doesn't sound like the name of one of the Fates."

"Well, strictly speaking, it's the name of a fifteen-year-old girl who lives in New York..."

_"What?!" _

"Look, Henry, it's nothing personal; there's not a lot of magic people in this world, when I found one I had to try out my powers."

"Your powers? So you can tell the future?"

"Er... no, I can manipulate minds."

"So you've just been messing with me? To see if you _can?!_"

"I had to prove that I could do it! They were calling me crazy!"

"But that doesn't make what you did okay."

"I'm sorry, Henry. Really."

"Were you ever going to stop?"

"Oh yeah, totally. My mom is on the verge of believing me."

"Well, maybe I can help you make her believe."

"Really? You would do that, even after what I did to you?"

"Well, I know what it's like to not have anybody believe you."

* * *

"Henry, what are you saying?"

"I want to go to New York. Pretty simple, isn't it?"

"You want to meet the girl who's been messing with your mind."

"She was trying to prove she could."

"That doesn't excuse it!"

"I know, Mom, but she said she was sorry, and I want to help her. And I'm going. You coming?"

* * *

"Hi. Jenna?"

"Henry. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

She had strawberry-blonde hair that went down to her shoulders in ringlets and eyes that seemed to be... violet. That was odd.

"Are you Henry's mother?"

"Yes. I'm Emma."

"Hi."

A tall woman who looked like Jenna came up behind her. "Jenna, who are these people?"

"Mom, this is Henry and his mother Emma."

"Hello."

"Hi, Ms..."

"Maraver."

"Ms. Maraver. I came here because Jenna told me that she was having trouble getting you to believe that she has the power to manipulate people's minds."

"Well, of course. It's not exactly an every day skill."

"Well, she was convincing me of things that weren't true for the last week or so. Her powers work on me."

"Henry, that's a sweet thing to say, but-"

"I live in Maine. She had no way to contact me in person. And you can get the most skilled hacker to check, she never did electronically."

Jenna's mother turned to her. "Is this true?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you did seem to... I suppose... Oh who am I kidding, I have no idea what's going on."

"Mom, do you believe me?"

"I guess I do."

Henry turned to Emma and smiled.

**A/N: This story is now complete, unless somebody particularly wants to see it continue. **


End file.
